


Video

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: It's all on VHS...





	

It was a peaceful evening on a Christmas day. The Hudmels living room was full of people. Blaine was sitting on the couch, feeding little Emily, Kurt cuddled by his side, watching them fondly. Their fifteen years old twins, Tracy and Jake were sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Burt walked into the room, old looking box in his arms, Carole following him with a plate of cookies.

"Oh dear Lord, _no."_ Kurt groaned, when he realised what his Dad brought.

"What it is, Grandpa?" Tracy asked, coming closer to Burt; Jake right behind her.

"This, my dear, is a VHS player and those are tapes." Burt explained, kneeling in front of the TV and putting the box on the floor.

"VHS?" Jake wondered out loud. "But, it's so ancient!"

"Hey now!" Burt scolded him.

"Is it really necessary, Dad?" Kurt asked, making a face. "We've been together with Blaine for almost 20 years, you missed your chance to humiliate me with videos of my naked butt years ago."

"No, I don't want to watch Papa's naked butt! Not again" Jake covered his eyes in horror, so he missed Kurt's glare and Blaine's smile.

"It's something a way better." Burt explained. "We've been looking for our old wedding video with Carole, and we found this one tape. There's something you could find very interesting."

He turned on the player and put in the tape. After few second of black screen, they all could see a young, beautiful woman.

"Mom?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes." Burt answered in soft voice "We went to Columbus that day, it was a week before her accident."

On the screen, Elizabeth gestured for someone behind the camera and a small boy appeared. Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He was wearing short shorts, button up shirt and a bowtie. Even at the age of five, Kurt Hummel had style.

After some encouragement from his mom, Kurt started singing and dancing to song that he clearly learned at school. He was in the middle of a complicated move, when another boy collided with him.

The boy was slightly smaller than Kurt, and looked at him with big brown eyes, a mess of curly black hair on his head. Before anyone could react, another woman came into the scene, panting, all red on her face.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" she stood above her son, trying not to yell at him. "What did i told you about running away from me? You scared me! I am so sorry, miss, for his behaviour..." She turned to Elizabeth, and then the screen went black.

The room was silent, everyone, except for Burt and Carole, gaping at the TV.

"I remember that day." Blaine broke the silence first. "I got grounded for a week after that. And we didn't go to the zoo."

"I can't believe that we met before Dalton..." whispered Kurt.

"That's so romantic!" Tracey exclaimed. "I thought nothing could beat your proposal, but this is even better!"

"I've told you," Blaine kissed his husband, trying not to disturb Emily, who was sleeping in his arms. "We were meant to be together." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've never wrote that much in such short time and I apologise for every typo, grammar mistake and general for the lack of sense in this story. 
> 
> Christmas is in two days, things are getting crazy over here. Ugh. Shouldn't it be a time to relax?


End file.
